My Jamie
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "In a split second, Carlos fell to the ice, James stumbled over him but managed to keep his footing, Logan's skate broke and Kendall was crushed to the ice by the larger boy" James is there for an injured Kendall. Kames and implied Cargan. past/future fic


**My Jamie **

* * *

**"_KENDALL_!"**

Everything on _the_ ice went silent as James Diamond's voice echoed around the rink as the 14 year old boy barreled towards the considerably smaller Kendall Knight. The almost 13 year old Kendall still hadn't hit his growth spurt yet, so he was one of the smallest guys on the team besides Logan. Kendall started trying to skate away, but the boy who had taken a puck to the balls was on a war path, and had longer legs.

His three best friends started after the guy. James was bigger than the boy who was on attack, so he went for the direct line of attack. Carlos, the next biggest, took off to protect Kendall. Logan, who was tiny, but muscular, followed the guy in hopes of helping James. Everyone else stopped, all thoughts of the game forgotten. In the stands, his mom was screaming her head off for the other guy to stop and not hurt her baby.

In a split second, Carlos fell to the ice, James stumbled over him but managed to keep his footing, Logan's skate broke and Kendall was crushed to the ice by the larger boy, who was digging his skate into Kendall's leg and smacking him with his hockey stick and his hand. James let out an angry yell and took off towards the boy, ripping him off his best friend. He pushed the older boy to the ice and straddled him, slapping him across the face. "**_YOU. WILL. NOT. HURT. MY. KENDALL"_** James roared, accentuating every word with a blow.

By the time Carlos had managed to lift James away from the boy, Kendall had been carried off the ice, followed by Logan, who was limping and hissing in pain. James sped towards the side of the rink Kendall and Logan had disappeared from. Without even bothering to remove his skates, just storming towards the infirmary, James followed them.

Kendall's mom and little sister were standing by a table. Logan was sitting in a chair while a nurse looked at his ankle. James stomped over to where Kendall was, appearing at Mrs. Knight's elbow. Kendall looked like he had just gone to war- and lost. He was trying not to cry, his arms wrapped around himself. He had a bloody nose and his eye was swelling. It looked as if he had bitten his lip when he had been crushed into ice. His leg was bent odd, and he was trying his best not to move it. His other leg was bloody, a gash running up it from the skate. Other bruises had formed. James growled at the image of Kendall, because it just wasn't right, especially because he was trembling, from being pressed into the ice, the attack, and pure fear. James rarely saw Kendall afraid, he was normally pretty self-assured and brave.

"I'm sorry, Kendall" James said softly, holding his arm out to rub his best friends arm.

Kendall shook his head, teeth chattering. "It's okay, you didn't body slam me into the ice" he said softly, green eyes boring into James's hazel eyes, biting his lip at the pain. His voice was strained, and painful to even here. It angered James.

"Yeah, but I wish I hadn't tripped over Carlos" James said softly, glancing around the room for something to help Kendall warm up. When he didn't see anything, he wrapped a lanky arm around his best friend, pulling him close. His mom smiled at him and went to sit with Logan, 7 year old Katie having already climbed into his lap to chatter away at him about some new game Kendall had bought her last week. Logan smiled and nodded, going along with it. He had been there when his foster brother had given her the game.

Carlos entered the room shortly after. "Coach says you're banned from playing the next 2 games" he informed James. "And you need to take your skates off, you aren't on the ice" he said. James grumbled something and ripped them off, chucking them at Carlos' head.

Carlos caught them with a laugh. "Sheesh, James, chill" he said, putting them on the ground as Logan convinced Katie to get off him.

A doctor came over. "Okay, we're going to do some x-rays and bandage that leg up." He said. "Can someone carry him in?" The doctor looked like she couldn't carry her own purse, let alone 120 pounds of Kendall Knight. James scooped his best friend into his arms, motioning for Carlos' help. Carlos grabbed Kendall's legs, trying to help keep the injured one still, like they'd been taught at practice, and the two boys carried their best friend to the back. Logan limped behind, chattering about wanting to watch them.

"Okay boys, come into the tech booth with me" The doctor said once she got Kendall situated on the table. "James, when I tell you, go and move Kendall" she knew the boys; they had ended up in the infirmary a lot. Often times with Carlos, occasionally not even from hockey.

After about 10 minutes of X-rays, which Logan enjoyed immensely, because she let him help by pressing a button, James and Carlos carried Kendall back out to the examination room and got him comfortable. Logan had to have a scan done on his ankle, which he seemed to have sprained when he had fallen when his blade snapped. Kendall was crying at this point, in a serious amount of pain from being moved around. James took his hand, worried. Kendall never cried, not even when his dad left.

James squeezed Kendall's hand "Does it hurt?" he asked softly. "How bad, I mean?" he corrected himself, biting his lip.

Kendall let out a shudderering breath "Bad, Jamie. Really bad" he moaned, body moving into James, desperate for comfort.

"Oh" James said softly "I'm sorry. Do you think it's broken?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Kendall, wishing he could do something more.

Carlos put his hand on James's shoulder "James, don't make him talk, he already feels like crap" Carlos told him, smiling down at his blond friend. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm good" Kendall groaned. "Unless you have heavy duty painkillers?" he asked. His grandpa asked for heavy duty painkillers at least 4 times a week, so he heard that phrase a lot.

Carlos shook his head. "Mom doesn't let me carry any kind of drugs around, not after the time that Katie tried to eat one" he said with a grin. Kendall bit his lip at the memory. "Plus, Papi says that carrying pills around and into school is against the law, and how would it look if Officer's 13 year old son got arrested for drugs"

James shrugged and smiled down at the younger boy who was crushed against him. "It wouldn't be pretty" he admitted. "Your dad would never get that promotion"

Carlos nodded and ruffled Katie's hair. The small girl was up on tiptoes to see how her big brother was, so Carlos lifted her up and sat her on the table, away from Kendall's bad leg. "Why have they not bandaged Kendall up yet, he's just bleeding?" Carlos asked, slightly annoyed.

James looked down, realizing that Kendall's left calf was bright red with blood. "That's kind of careless" he said.

Ms. Knight stood up. "I'll go find a nurse. I think the other game had a major accident on the ice, but that's not a good thing to leave someone bleeding, especially my baby" she said. "Can you guys watch Katie?"

James and Carlos nodded, not really caring. They often babysat Katie when Kendall was busy studying or doing an odd job, since he helped his mom with income and had since he was 9 or 10 and was old enough to mow lawns. He liked being able to buy Katie toys and things, because he was probably the best big brother that that little girl could ask for. She liked them all and listened to them better than she listened to her own mother most of the time.

Katie behaved herself for the minute her mother was gone. Mrs. Knight returned less than 60 seconds after she left, chewing the doctor at the infirmary out as Logan limped behind them, a crooked grin on his face at how protective his foster parent was of her kids, and even James and Carlos. He had always called her "Mother Bear" because of how fierce she was when it came to children.

The doctor headed over to Kendall. "Sorry, Kendall, I thought that the intern would have the common sense to help you, because we couldn't do it until after the x-rays, just in case something interfered with our equipment. I didn't mean to leave you here to bleed to death. Aparently, the intern has no common sense." She said as she turned to head to a cupboard. She turned around when she heard Logan cough and smiled at the tenacious 13 year old. "I bet Logan would never do that" she grinned. He nodded and sat down, folding his arms in satisfaction. "Carlos, do me a favor and go get a chair so Logan can prop his sprained ankle up" she requested. Carlos nodded and scurried over to Logan, doing as she commanded.

She came back over to Kendall, fixing his bloody leg up with James's help. Just as she was about to take a look at his slightly bloody lip, a technician came in with Kendall's xrays and pulled her aside to explain to her what they meant. She came back over, looking relieved. "Okay, Kendall, the good news is, it's just a simple break, like the one that Carlos had last year, so it should only take 3 months to heal" she said. "the bad news is, you won't be able to play for the rest of the season because of it."

Kendall's face fell. "Oh. Darn." He said, chewing on his lip again as James patted his back sympathetically.

She nodded. "Okay, so we'll go get a cast on that and then I'll look at those bruises and figure out what is going on with that wrist of yours, and we'll be done" she said. "Now that I know what's going on, I'm going to go find you a wheelchair, hopefully, we have some open. We had a bit of a pile up with the varsity team that was playing, and most of both teams got hurt." She told them. "We had to call an ambulance for one, the kid broke his back. How did your incident happen, anyways?" she asked.

James rolled his eyes. "Kendall accidently hit one of the other teams bigger guys with a hockey puck to the crotch. He was less than thrilled, so he took off after Kendall. We tried to stop it, but Graceful Garcia tripped and I tripped over him and Logan's skate broke"

She nodded. "Okay. And did the kid get hurt at all?" she asked knowingly. James grinned sheepishly.

Carlos nodded. "James got himself banned from the next two games, and Couch wants to talk to him after the game, which should be any minute" he said. "He'll probably come and yell at James about his temper in here, so we should probably go hide" he grinned. Their Coach was famous for his temper, and James made his temper rise with his own angry outburst. "James, you should have learned."

"He hurt my Kendall" James said stubbornly. "I hope the kid got banned for life. Now, would someone take care of poor Kendall, his sobbing is messing up my shirt" he said.

The doctor laughed as Ms. Knight cooed over how cute James was wanting Kendall to be taken care of. "I'll go find a wheelchair and take him back" she said. She'd known these boys since they were 8, and knew how fiercely protective they were of each other.

* * *

"Diamond, what the heck were you thinking, beating the kid up?" Coach Shay asked, pacing back and forth across the locker room, face bright red. "I thought I told you that two wrongs don't make a right"

James hung his head. "Coach, you know how I feel about us bigger guys pounding on the littler ones, and it was Kendall who got pounded. I just wanted to defend him. And Kendall's our best player, you know it, and you haven't even seen him"

"I'll go check on him when we're done here, James. You need to get that temper under control. Kendall's growing, and he's going to be one of the bigger guys soon, he's already passed up two guys in weight and height. You can't just pound on people for hurting him"

James nodded. "Yes sir. But what about the other guy?"

"Well, you broke his nose, so he's not too happy, but he's going to be reprimanded by the league and banned for at least 3 seasons." The coach said. "The league is still trying to decide whether to ban you, but because you're so much younger then him, he was 15, they're probably going to let it slide. But this is the last time, James. Next time, I will be the first person to suggest a lifetime ban from our league." The coach said, folding his arms. "James, I love that you want to defend, but put that effort into defense, not defending Kendall, or anyone else. Defend our goal."

"How bad did we loose?"

"We beat them by 4" The coach said. "James, next time, if there is a next time, please just pull the guy off the person, don't proceed to pound his face in, if it wasn't for what he did to Kendall, there could be quite a lawsuit"

James nodded. "Okay, be nice. Got it" he said. "Can I go, my hair is getting flat"

The coach nodded. "Yes. I'll see you in a month" he said. James nodded and stood up, tugging on the ends of his hair. "James, you're good. But get that temper under control" James nodded again and then ran out. The coach shook his head. "That boy is entirely too pretty to be a hockey player" he said with a sigh.

* * *

Mr. Diamond shook his head at his son. "Okay, I know I should probably ground you, James, but Ms. Knight just called and said that Kendall is crying in his sleep and muttering your name. at least, we think that's who "My Jamie" is."

James sighed. "You're mad at me?" he questioned, wincing. His dad nodded.

"Yes, James, I am livid at you for being violent. But I am proud of you for defending Kendall. He's lucky to have you, James, and I'm proud of that" his dad said, grabbing the car keys. "Here, I'll drive you, I'd like to check on Kendall too."

James followed his dad out to the car. "You're protective of him too" he grinned at his dad.

His dad nodded. "Yeah. Ever since his dad ran out, Mr. Garcia and I have decided to take on a bigger role in Kendall and Logan and Katie's lives. We figure they need it, and with hormones, Challen could really use the help, especially with Logan and Kendall." He said as he started the car.

James nodded. "I agree. When Logan and Kendall fight, it gets ugly" he grinned. "I mean, Kendall once picked up one of those fireplace prodding things and jammed it into Logan's crotch when he got mad, and Logan uses Shakespearean insults whenever he gets mad at people. It's almost fun to piss Logan off "

"Language, James David" his dad scolded. "and I've been on the recieiving end of Logan's insults. It was all I could do not to laugh." He told James. "I think he called me a "Prickly Hedgepig Dolphin"

"Oh, Logan" James laughed as they pulled up the Knight's house. He got out the moment his dad turned the car off, bolting up the steps and pounding on the door. Logan opened the door, a huge book in his hand and smiled.

"Hey, James. Kendall's in the guest bedroom, it's hard to get up stairs in a wheelchair" Logan said with a smile as he stepped aside to let the larger boy in. "He's in a lot of pain, but he's asleep now" Logan shared.

James nodded and took off into the downstairs guest room. Kendall was writhing in pain on the bed, sobbing in his sleep. "How is it still hurting?" he asked Logan, who had followed.

"It'll take awhile to get the nerves to calm down" Logan explained softly. "And the painkillers will take until tonight"

"Oh" James nodded, biting his lip at the thought of the pain Kendall must be in, still.

"Plus, all of the bruises and lacerations probably hurt pretty bad, I'd imagine." Logan added. "I'm going to go check on Katie, try to calm him down, okay?" Logan suggested. James nodded and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him, wondering where Ms. Knight was.

He sat down on the bed next to Kendall, finally picking up that he was muttering "Jamie, Jamie". He put his hand on Kendall's shoulder, biting his lip. He didn't like seeing his friends in pain , especially not his sweet Kendall, who always made sure that his friends were happy and safe, even though he wasn't big or bulky or thick like his friends were. Nothing was scary than an angry Kendall, not even an angry James. Kendall could be just plain mean when he was mad at you, and the insults hurt, especially when Kendall was the person you cared about most in the world. Needless to say, James didn't really argue with Kendall too much.

Kendall opened his eyes at James's touch. "James!" he bellowed.

James grinned. "I'm right here, Kenny, don't freak out."

"You scared me!" Kendall exclaimed, green eyes wide. James had always valued his own beauty, because he had always been beautiful, but he had also secretely wished he could have Kendall's green eyes. They were simply amazing. They were the reason James liked to hang out with Kendall, the reason James's favorite color was green, the reason that the Americans had faught the revolution. Okay, maybe not the last one, but they were amazing, all the same. People would probably go to war to defend someone with those eyes, even if they were a pacifist. James knew he was fight a war for Kendall.

James smiled. "Sorry, I just wanted to comfort you. Are you in any less pain?"

"It hurts a lot less now, but other leg stings from the cut" the blond admitted. "And the bruises and stuff hurt. When Coach saw me, he was so mad, because you didn't even cause nearly this amount of damage to the other guy."

James laughed. "I broke his nose" he said. Kendall winced. All four boys had broken their noses playing hockey at some point. Hockey might not be the best sport to play if you valued your beauty as much as James could. He wasn't a full fledged narcissist, not yet, but it was gradually becoming more and more evident from the pretty one by the day. "He deserved it, messing with you" James added.

Kendall laughed. "Well, thanks then. How much trouble are you in?"

"Not much. I'm banned for a month, so two games." James said, "So, I heard that you wanted your Jamie?" he smirked.

Kendall blushed. "You can't hold me responsible for what I say in my sleep on painkillers" he defended himself.

James laughed. "Yeah, I know." He said. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"I'm kind of thirsty" Kendall admitted after a moment. James nodded and bounced off the bed, a finger held in the air.

"To the Knight fridge!" he shouted in a deep voice, barreling out of the room, listening to Kendall's laughs from behind him. Logan looked up from where he was doing math homework as James sprinted into the kitchen.

"Kendall's thirsty" James announced. Logan shrugged and looked back down at his math book. "Where's my dad and Mama Knight?" he asked as he poured Kendall a glass of juice from the fridge.

"Mama Knight went to pick Carlos up, his dad and mom are going on a date, and his older sister said she didn't want to deal with him and Margarita, so Mama Knight volunteered to watch him" Logan said. "And I think your dad is smoking" he added. James winced at the mention of his dad's bad habit. Even after his aunt had died of lung cancer, his dad still refused to give up his smoking habit. It drove his mother nuts.

"I wish he wouldn't do that" James sighed, rolling his eyes. "Hey, can I spend the night too?"

Logan shrugged. "As long as you don't want to borrow my toothbrush, I don't care" he said with a grin.

James grinned and walked back into the guest room. "Apple Juice for a Mr. Kendall Knight" he said, smiling. Kendall laughed and reached his hand out to take it. "Anything else?" he asked.

"My foot really itches" Kendall admitted. James shook his head at him, before heading to the closet and digging around before finally finding what he was looking for, a hanger. He handed it to Kendall.

"Here, I ain't touching your foot" James said. Kendall laughed and tweaked the hanger so it was not connected. James watched as Kendall scratched the offending foot and then put the hanger on the end table next to him.

James gladly spent the next few hours playing runner to Kendall, eventually with Logan and Carlos's help. Kendall didn't ask for a whole lot, but his three best friends knew when he wanted something, so he often didn't even need to ask.

As it drew nearer to bed time, Logan limped into the guest room with more painkiller to find James and Kendall asleep, James on his side, arm thrown across Kendall's chest, Kendall's fingers threaded into James's hair. He smiled and turned the light out before shutting the door. Mama Knight was coming down the hall from the laundry room, so she paused and smiled.

"Kendall asleep?" she asked.

Logan opened the door and pointed in silently. She peered in and smiled. "Awww."

Logan nodded. "That's what I thought." He said. "We're getting too old for moments like that, but I'll miss that. When we were 5 or 6, cuddling with each other wasn't weird at all, but now it's almost taboo for us to do that."

"You four are best friends." Mama Knight said. "I hope you stay that way and know you can always find comfort in each other" she said softly.

Logan smiled and looked into the living room. Carlos was sitting on the floor, Katie on his lap, reading her a book. "I don't think we'll get rid of them that easily, Mom" he said with a grin before limping to sit with Carlos and Katie.

Mama Knight smiled. Rare were the times that Logan called her mom. His dad had been abusive, but only after his mom's death. He had been able to call her ex husband "dad" with no issues, but he loved his mom like nothing else. He always called her by James's and Carlos's name for her. But there were times, rare and far in between, where he admitted what she really was to him. What she would eventually become for all four boys, even if they didn't know it yet.

* * *

**5 years later:**

* * *

18 year old Kendall smiled up at the brunette holding him. "I love you, Jamie" he whispered, snuggling his head into James's chest. 10 feet away, Carlos and Logan were basically spooning, except they were facing each other, and Carlos's hand was running up and down Logan's side. From Kendall's position, he could see Logan shivering slightly under Carlos's expert touch. 2 years of dating left Carlos knowing exactly what made Logan tick.

James smiled. "I love you too, Kenny." He said softly. "Forever and always"

Kendall sat up to face the water. James and Carlos had woken up at 5:30 that morning, packed up all their stuff into the car, and then somehow managed to get both Kendall and Logan into the car without them waking up. When Kendall had woken up, in James's arms, they were at a beach. They'd spent the entire day here, and the sun was starting to set.

James sat up too, wrapping one arm around Kendall, pulling his knees to his chest, then reaching over and grabbing Kendall's other hand, putting it on his knee and holding it there. Kendall looked at him with a smile. "I've always loved the sunset at the beach" Kendall said, putting his head on James's shoulder.

"I know" James said with a smile, glancing over at Carlos and Logan. They were now standing up, and Logan was behaving rather Carlos-like, jumping up and down and throwing his arms around Carlos's neck. Carlos lifted Logan off his feet, not expecting Logan to fold his legs back. Surprised at the sudden excess weight, Carlos fell back into the sand, Logan on top of him. James laughed and then looked back at Kendall.

"It's beautiful" Kendall mused. "Like you"

James smiled and let go of Kendall's hand, watching as it stayed on his knee. "Like you." He said softly. "Like us" he added. Kendall sighed and sat up, leaving his hand on James's knee.

"James, what is it about you?"

"What do you mean?" James's hand snaked under the edge of the blanket, smiling when he found what he was looking for. Kendall looked at him and sighed.

"I mean, James, you make my life so much better." Kendall said, shivering in James's jacket. James had nothing on besides his bathing suit, having handed his jacket over to Kendall when he'd noticed Kendall shivered. Kendall had protested, but James had assured him that Kendall was enough to keep him warm.

He listened as Carlos and Logan's laughs carried over, followed by Logan's quoting _The Princess Bride_, the line from the Priest about marriage. James laughed and quoted. "This is true love, you think this happens everyday?"

Kendall looked up at him. "What?"

James indicated Logan and Carlos. "Logan was quoting _The Princess Bride_. I thought it was a fitting response" he said with a grin. He watched as Logan and Carlos kissed.

Kendall laughed. "Their kissing again. Do we have to read the kissing parts?"

James laughed. "I don't mind so much" he quoted. Kendall laughed.

"That movie is the most amazing movie ever" he said with a grin.

James nodded. "I agree." He said with a laugh. "Hey, Kendall, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" Kendall said. "But you can ask another one"

James slid the item his hand was on out from under the blanket. "When did you fall in love with me?" he asked, sneaking the velvet covered box out and hiding it from Kendall.

"The day you beat the kid up for hurting me. When did you fall in love with me?"

"The day I beat the kid up for hurting you." James grinned at him. " Do you love me?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "James, your insecurity is getting bad if you have to ask that again, I answered that two-" he gasped as James slid a ring onto his finger. "What's this? Are you crazy?"

James rolled his eyes. "Oh, well, thank you very much. Nice of you. You're vote of confidence is overwhelming" he quoted the movie yet again. Kendall laughed. "But, seriously, Kendall, I love you. With everything that I have. This is true love, and it doesn't happen all the time. Will you marry me?"

"As you wish" James laughe and then Kendall grinnd. "Of course I'll marry you, you're my Jamie" Kendall grinned as James pulled him close, kissing him.

When they pulled away, he grinned at Kendall, who was smiling widely. "Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. The end."

* * *

A/N: WOW! Okay, so I love the princess bride. There were a lot of quotes in here. If you can find them all, you're amazing. (If I could have found a place for "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya" I would have) It's dorky but I have the whole movie basically memorized. Coincidently, Fred Savage, who directs BTR a lot of the time, was in the Princess Bride- just a little bit of trivia. I actually squealed when I saw his name as the director, because I love that movie THAT much…It's just an amazing movie.

And just so you know, I was trying to hint that Carlos was doing something, if you got what he was doing, you're also amazing.

I love the little kid bits in here, cept their 12/13, so I guess it doesn't count as "little kid" but still…..haha.

And, I don't know why, but for some reason, my personal cannon always involves Logan not having both parents and being a "brother" to one of the others. This is my own personal defense against Kogan, I think, because I pair them up as brothers quite a bit. Always him or James…..(even though Jagan is my favorite, they need to have some sort of relationship besides just friends in my world. and I like Kogan too, but Kogan always has Jarlos, which irks me, so I don't do Kogan. If you write a Kogan with no Jarlos, I will love you...forever)

And let's see how amazing you are: I mentioned above that Fred Savage was in the Princess Bride. Do you know who he played? Bonus points if you can find the line of his that I used.


End file.
